Report 1301
Report #1301 Skillset: Nekotai Skill: FinalSting Org: Nekotai Status: Completed Mar 2015 Furies' Decision: Approved for solution 3. Problem: Crotamine is slated to be removed in the Overhaul. As a result, FinalSting will need to be reworked into a proper instakill. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Make FinalSting an aff-required instakill. Requires 5p (boost) and 5mo, can't be used with any other monk attack (1500ka) and instantly kills the target if the required affs are on the target. Suggestion for aff requirements: Haemophilia, Vomiting, Clumsiness. First two chosen to be part of the nekotai herb stack, last chosen to increase difficulty. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Retain FinalSting's current mechanics for a variety of poisons. Crotamine finalsting will make sipping health/mana/bromides heal nothing until sickening is cured. Mantakaya finalsting should give a 6s stun instead of paralysis. Haemotox finalsting will double the bleed currently on the target. Dulak finalsting will give amnesia every 1s until it is cured. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Make FinalSting a bleed-based instakill. Requires 5p (boost) and 5mo, can't be used with any other monk attack (1500ka). Deals cutting damage equal to bleed (kick makes bleeding wounds spurt with blood) currently on the target. Instakills (no damage) instead if target has bleed level of 2000 or higher. Player Comments: ---on 2/14 @ 00:47 writes: At the time of this comment, this report is in a draft stage, and all the solutions are tentative because no information on how Nekotai will work post- overhaul is yet available. All numbers and requirements should be subject to change as information becomes available. Any other suggestion for novel instakill ideas welcome. ---on 2/16 @ 05:26 writes: Bleed based instakill. Bleed above x when you final sting and the victim dies. The synergy is obvious. That's my suggestion ---on 2/18 @ 01:21 writes: Solution 3 changed to use Shuyin's suggestion. For those interested, it was originally a time-based instakill (ala judge or chasm) which I also noted was not thematically appropriate. Therefore I changed it to Shuyin's suggestion. ---on 2/24 @ 02:26 writes: After some discussion with other envoys, I've changed the requirement of solution 3 down to 2k bleed. If anyone else has any input on it, feel free to sound off. Also, I've added a suggestion to solution 3. I'll probably be heavily cutting down on the words of this report before submission, for now, though I've put on all the information I can think of that might be relevant for discussion. Feel free to give any feedback. ---on 2/24 @ 04:01 writes: Support for sol. 3! ---on 2/24 @ 04:02 writes: The first part, not the double-bleed part. ---on 2/24 @ 05:40 writes: I've reworked solution 2 from the damage based kill to a poison-boosting ability. The mantakaya idea was suggested by Athree, and the (new) crotamine idea was suggested by Raeri. I'd personally prefer a proper instakill, but I've put this up for discussion. ---on 2/24 @ 05:46 writes: I've also removed the double-bleeding idea from solution 3. ---on 3/1 @ 02:02 writes: Update: I've cut the number of words of the report for submission. If anyone is interested in the mechanics of the ability and the reasonings behind the solutions, feel free to ask me for details. After discussion with various envoys, I personally think solution 3 is the best choice. ---on 3/2 @ 04:03 writes: Solution 3 ---on 3/2 @ 12:29 writes: Solution 3 ---on 3/2 @ 20:00 writes: Whoever thought of solution 3 is brilliant, so that has my vote. ---on 3/4 @ 04:25 writes: Support for solution 3. It's a thematically appropriate solution that stands apart from other instakills currently in existence. ---on 3/5 @ 18:46 writes: Don't Wyrdenwood bombs create a large chunk of instant bleeding? Bleeding-based instakill suggestions are nothing new, they've been with us since the early stages of the game and have been generally shot down due to the potent strength bleeding already enjoys. With all the bleeding synergy with the rest of the org, from practically every guild, the numbers worry me, beyond just the idea. As I remember it, it's a very easy thing for a Harbinger to bring a target above 2k bleeding in very short order using CrowCaw and their passives - which then badly punish them already for curing. Not sure more bleeding synergy than is already built into the skillset with vessels is required. ---on 3/6 @ 10:47 writes: Just as a note, this report is aimed at making finalsting a viable instakill for a 1v1 nekotai. Getting to 2k bleeding with our current kit is not an easy prospect by any means. As a number, 2k is fairly reasonable for that specific goal. The concern about too much synergy with other glom guilds is definitely valid, which is why I have discussed the bleeding value, and adjusted it, for solution 3 with the other envoys as well. Furthermore, many instakills also have such a scaling synergy when friendly combatants are fighting alongside the user. Manakills in pretty much every org that has them, just as one example. As long as the instakill number is reasonable, I don't see any need for concern, and if 2k is deemed to be too low, I will definitely adjust it upwards, with further reports, if neccesary. ---on 3/12 @ 11:29 writes: Support for solution 3. ---on 3/29 @ 23:38 writes: Solution 3. If you have 2k bleeding then you are pretty boned anyway. ---on 3/30 @ 15:53 writes: Support Solution 3 ---on 3/30 @ 17:45 writes: Supported. Preference for solution 3. If someone's got 2k bleeding in a group situation, as Llandros says, they're probably looking at typing out PHOENIX pretty soon. ---on 4/17 @ 16:44 writes: We'll decide on this once physical afflictions are settled.